Annie Shan, Sister of the HalfVampire
by crazyone256
Summary: Crappy Title, so call that a summary and leave it at that. Ok, now it's more of a one-shot, but maybe I will add more chapters and...I was wondering...who should Annie end up with? Beside Steve because he is a jerk. - -
1. Chapter 1

**Co-This is a one shot on how Annie see's Darren again, my evil mind. XD **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! DX **

_Annie's Pov…_

It's been two year, TWO F***ING YEARS SINCE DARREN DIED! My mom and dad think I am getting less social. I KNOW I am getting less social. I stop hanging out with my friends, I stop dating, and I hardly eat with my family. Why Darren, why did you have to die? We moved to London, in hoping I make new friends. I got lost on my way home, just trying to get back from school. It was getting to be dark, I hated night. I reminded me to much of Darren's death.

I see two people, one of them, looked EXSACTLY like DARREN! "D…Darren?" I choked out. He turn around…It was Darren.

"A…A…Annie?" He said his eyes wide. The man next to him looked like he was about to get Darren out of there. Not while I'm around.

"DARREN!" I jump into his waiting arms.

_Darren's Pov…_

Mr. Crepsley and I were walking down the street. It was Dark enough for him to walk around. I hear my name called out behind us. "D…Darren?" I turn around to see Annie…my little sister.

"A…A…Annie?" I was shocked.

Mr. Crepsley, whisper in my ear. "Darren, get ready to…" He slowly, silently stated when Annie yelled my name again and flung herself into my arms.

"Please don't go…" She stated to cry, "I need you…life is never the same without you!" She sniffled.

"I…I can't." I tried, but she refuses to let go and tighten her grip.

"THEN LET ME GO WITH YOU!" She yelled, sobbing into my shirt. I didn't know what to say.

"He is with me." Mr. Crepsley said, trying not to hurt her, knowing that she could go off on him at any minute.

"I want to stay….with you, Darren." She stated. "Mom and dad…they are making me take suitors, and I can't because I don't have your approval. I need you to stay with me Darren…I miss you."

"I miss you to Annie, but…" I did not look into her eyes.

"Then…will you make me a vampire?" I looked at her in shocked.

"NO!" I knew I gave myself away. Mr. Crepsley face palmed.

"Please, I don't want to do this…I don't want to live in shame anymore Darren…" She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Crepsley said with fear on his face, knowing what she will say. She looked right into her eyes, not even fazing, not like Steve did.

"Please…change me into a vampire!"

**Co-Should I make a sequel?** **Please tell me by your reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-Yea, I know I said it was going to be a one-shot…but what CC said was troubling and got me thinking. I really hate my own brain so DON'T YELL AT ME IF IT'S BAD! DX**

**Erik-Don't worry, we will.**

**Co-Smart Alick. -_-lll**

**Erik- (^)_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! DX **

* * *

><p>"<em>Please…change me into a vampire!"<em>

_Annie's Pov…_

Darren looked at me in shook. Mr. Larten Crepsley was all wide eyes. The next thing I knew both of them yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE?" I gave them a questing looks. Then Mr. Crepsley clears his throat and explanted. "You see Miss. Annie; I am already in trouble with your brother, Darren." He pointed to Darren. I gave the look to carry on. "If I do another one, I could be..."

"Could be what Crepsley?" A voice behind them said. They turn to see a man with a scar on his cheek. "Don't tell me you're going to do her, are you?" He asked. I gave him the 'I-Want-To-Be-A-Vampire' look. He shrank away. "You know, that glare could match Arra." He commented. Mr. Crepsley blushed.

"I don't know about that, but may we please get back to the main subject Gavner Purl?" He asked, with aggravation in his voice. "She WANT'S to become a vampire to join her brother, Darren." He told him with a little sweet dripping down.

"…Well…we could say that she was blooded with Darren…" This got my hopes up a little. I looked at Mr. Crepsley with my puppy dog eyes. Darren knows these eyes far too well, and is already caving in. Mr. Crepsley, also looked like caving in with Gavner.

"FINE, I'LL DO IT!" I smiled, but then his face turn grave. "But, remember this," He looked at me strait in the eye. "People don't go looking for the dead. I gulped a little, but nodded my head. I slit my fingers, wincing in pain. He tasted my blood, "You blood is good. You are fit to be blooded."

"Are you sure about this Annie?" Darren asked me, with a worrying look on his face. I just smile and nodded at him.

"Yes, I am sure. Mom and Dad pretend I am not there. I am almost like a shadow that is not wanted." I looked straight at them. Gavner nodded at Mr. Crepsley, he nodded back and he blooded me. I felt pain, anger, and then I felt relief. Then all the anger flew away, like a bird flying towards the sea. "Is…is it over?" I asked in a shaky voice. Darren came up to me, and helps me up a bit.

"Yes Annie, you're a half vampire now." I smiled things where turning up.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night Larten's Pov…<em>

I stare at the house. Annie did not lie when she felt like a shadow. They ignore her; they did not even make her diner. As I watch them watch T.V, Annie said good night for the last time, though they ignore her, and went on what they were watching. Even Gavner was feeling anger towards them. "I can't believe that they just treat her like that!"

"I agree Gavner, I agree." I watch the window to see Annie ready to face the life of a vampire. I went to her room, and push her off. She drank the same poison Darren drunk when he was first a vampire. When she landed with a hard 'thud,' her parents came out and saw the horrific sight. Darren watches on the side, wanting to say one last goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>The next Evening Darren's Pov…<em>

Mr. Crepsley and I were digging where Annie was burry. When we open the lid and she sits strait up painting a bit. "How do you feel Annie?" She looked at me with a small smile.

"I feel dead tired." She said, as I helped her up from the grave.

"Darren, help her stretch out her limbs. They will be a bit stiff. I grab Annie's hand as I told her what it's like as a vampire, and how to control her new powers.

"Darren…I am glad I join you." She smiled; I smiled back and headed back to Mr. Crepsley. He was finish packing in the soil.

"It's time to go." He said then Annie asked the almost the same question I asked when I first left.

"Is it's always hard to go?"

"Yes, but it does get easier." We smiled, and headed to the Cirque du Freak once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Co-Ok, there is your chapter two. ARE YOU HAPPY? <strong>

**Erik-Very.**

**Co-Oh, let them answer it. -_-lll**

**Erik-(^)_^  
><strong>


	3. Not a chapter, PLEASE READ!

**Co- I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! IT'S EVEN BIGGER!**

**LOOK, I KNOW IM TALKING IN CAPS, BUT THAT'S CUZ IT SO IMPORTANT! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY THING EITHER!**

**OUR SITE IS BEING THREATENED! THIS BILL OR WHATEVER WILL PASS ON THE 24 OF JANUARY IF WE DON'T ACT!**

**AND ****DON'T**** EVEN THINK ABOUT WAITING FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT! DON'T FORGET, IT'S **_**OUR SITE!**_** WE NEED AS MUCH HELP AS WE CAN GRAB! COPY AND PASTE THIS TEXT TO WORD, POST THIS AS A CHAPTER TO **_**ALL**_** OF YOUR STORIES, AND WE'LL GET THE WORD OUT SOON! AND THANK YOU XXDARKXBLOODXX FOR TELLING ME THIS! **

**(Don't copy this) Look, I'll calm down, but don't expect me to bow down before this government guy who decided to take our site, and prolly a lot of other things, away. I don't know about you, but this site is extremely important to me, and prolly to a lot of other people to. So please, do your fellow fanfictioners a favor and CALL YOUR REPS NOW!**

_**This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-**_

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

_**This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.**_

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017  
>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047<br>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400  
>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336<br>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891  
>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410<br>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537  
>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707<br>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600  
>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940<br>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463  
>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291<br>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345  
>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161<br>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553  
>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090<br>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999  
>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970<br>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542  
>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145<br>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574  
>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776<br>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985  
>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952<br>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506  
>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750<br>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555  
>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343<br>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304  
>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231<br>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395  
>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898<br>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170  
>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519<br>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510  
>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417<br>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883  
>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020<br>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760  
>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016<br>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220  
>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141<br>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639  
>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459<br>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644  
>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790<br>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401  
>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058<br>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311  
>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648<br>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618  
>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032<br>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600  
>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979<br>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500  
>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700<br>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030  
>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601<br>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791  
>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770<br>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020  
>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262<br>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430  
>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272<br>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111  
>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651<br>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386  
>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930<br>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444  
>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100<br>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294  
>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366<br>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417  
>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282<br>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596  
>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129<br>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757  
>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034<br>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500  
>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380<br>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933  
>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314<br>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221  
>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525<br>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697  
>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545<br>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896  
>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451<br>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855  
>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372<br>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413  
>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268<p>

**Erik: Make it stop people. Make it stop. Every character, oc and even you can stop this from happening. I am phantom of the opera and I approve this message**

**Artemis: I am Artemis Fowl and I approve this Message.**

** Penguins: We are willing to work with blowhole people, call congress. 0_0**

**Vegeta: Do it, or I will find you and make you.**

**Clive: You guy's can't make Bill what's his face crazy.**

**Beetlejuice: Come one people, even I hate this.**

**Darren: CALL THEM!**

**Alice: Do it, or else.  
><strong>

**Co: DO IT FOR FANFICTION! PEOPLE WE LOVE IT SSSSSOOOOO!  
><strong>


End file.
